Love Potion
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Hermione hears from an annoymous sourse that she was slipped a love potion by Blaise, for her to fall in love with Draco. cute little oneshot, trust me you won't have read anything the excact same as it! big twist at the end.


Hermione Granger sat idly at her small workspace, busying herself with work. She took a small sip of her water, she had had a dry throat all day, and kept water by her at all times. She felt someone's gaze fall on her, and she looked up to see who's. she didn't spot anybody at first, but then she heard a voice call softly, "Hey Granger," she resisted the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes, it was Draco P. Malfoy, Hermione always assumed his middle name was started with the letter p. P for prick, it fit logically.

Anyways, she looked up once again, her eyes meeting with cold gray ones. A small tapping noise was behind her, she ignored it and continued. She sighed, trying to act nonchalant, uncaring of his fierce glare. When Draco was quite a few feet away, he smirked and said, "Wow Granger, got a life? Or are you going to spend your life with your head in your books?" the tapping noise started up again.

She whipped around ferociously, and was face to face with Blaise Zabini, at a desk by hers. She sent daggers his way with her eyes. "Stop," she commanded, and with a raised eyebrow, Blaise stopped. She stood up to face Draco, her back to her desk and the annoying Blaise. Her cheeks flushed in annoyance.

"I, unlike you, actually care about my education," she said in a huff, and turning around, she snatched up her books, and drink. She briskly left the library, leaving a smirking Malfoy and Zabini there. _I don't know why they hate me_, she thought to herself, taking another drink, and she followed the path back down to the common room, where she went right to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Library…

Draco glanced at Blaise, as soon as she disappeared, from the library, Blaise smiled knowingly. "Did you put the love potion in her drink?" Draco asked Blaise quietly, who, in return, held up an empty flask, with a little clear liquid still lingering at the bottom.

"Now she will love me, weather she wants to, or not," Draco said viciously. Blaise smirked, "She's not going to know what hit her," and Draco nodded, it was all set.

In the shadows…

The shocked student had overheard the conversation, stifling a gasp, their thoughts raced about the Slytherin boy's plan. Should he tell Hermione? Or perhaps a teacher? Maybe turn them into the headmaster? Whatever he did, he could not tell anyone who might let it slip to the boys, they wouldn't allow that to happen without punishment. He would be hurt beyond belief.

Weren't his parents known death eaters? He knew people in Draco's bloodline were death eaters, he thought bitterly. He shivered, trying to imagine the consequences that he would face if caught. It didn't matter, he thought boldly, Hermione had a right to know what was happening to her. He quickly left the library, being extra cautious not to make a sound, he just had to tell Hermione before it was to late, he just **had** to!

Back with Draco and Blaise…

Draco saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw a student nearby leave quickly, as if avoiding something. He heard a scratching noise, and looked down to see Blaise was writing something on a piece of parchment, he looked down at the scribbled words that read.

Did Longbottom hear?

Draco glanced around, seeing they were alone, he picked up the quill, and wrote.

Yes

Blaise smiled, and said quietly, "Then everything is going according to plan," then they too, disappeared into the shadows…

The next morning, Hermione woke up, the sun seemed brighter, the colors in her room more vivid then usual. Her first thought was, was she high? She shook that thought from her head, that wasn't it. She leaned her head against her bed frame, looking around her four poster room she remembered part of her dream…

_Hermione gasped and clutched onto Draco's back as he looked in her eyes, his filled with desire and he said "are you ready?" she felt herself nod back, filled with lust._

Hermione couldn't believe she had had a sex dream about Draco Malfoy! She looked around the four poster room suspiciously, as if worried the others could hear her thoughts. She saw she was the first person to wake up. There was an envelope sitting at the edge of her bed, curious she picked it up, and saw it was addressed to her. So she tore it open. Her eyes quickly scanning the page several times, her eyes widening as she read it, it read.

Dear Hermione,

I was in the library last night, and I accidentally overhear your and Draco Malfoy's conversation. It is none of my business, but I thought that you should know, while your back was turned, Blaise Zabini poured a clear love potion into your drink. Thinking it would cause you to fall in love with Draco. Best wishes,

~Anonymous

Hermione's mouth was still opened, formed into a perfect O. she was completely shocked, she had expected low, but not this low, not from Draco. I mean Malfoy. She remembered they had talked about love potions in sixth year, how they have no color, or scent. How easily she had been tricked too! She couldn't believe it. She felt like a first year again. Why would Malfoy want her to fall in love with him? To embarrass her? To humiliate her in front of the whole school? To make her love him back? She shook the foolish thought out of her head.

She thought about him, his muscular body from playing Quidditich, his bright blue-grey eyes, his oh so desirable lips. She wondered what the feel of his skin on hers would feel like, letting him caress her- she stopped her thought abruptly. The room was suddenly very hot, she notice, and in an effort to cool herself, she stripped down into a modest tank top, and knee length skirt. It was the love potion making her feel this way, she told herself.

She went over to Lavender's huge full body length mirror, she checked her clothes, and touched up her light makeup. She felt her stomach grumble slightly, and she decided to go down for breakfast, after breakfast, she would report the love potion to the headmaster, then Draco would be in big trouble. Its not Draco! Its Malfoy she reminded herself gently, she hoped she would be able to control herself until then.

During the course of breakfast, she nodded her head, not even listening to Harry and Ron's normal everyday babble. Her eyes were transfixed on a certain blonde Slytherin, who was chatting with his peers. Suddenly, as if feeling her looking at him, he turned, their eyes catching, she blushed at being caught staring. She absentmindedly smiled shyly, and waved in a little girl like fashion, with all fingers waving at different times.

Surprisingly, he smiled back, Hermione's heart fluttered giving her a tingly feeling. Suddenly a hand snapped in front of her face, inches away, she jumped, looking for the hands owner, she spotted Ron looking at her, his ears slightly turning red. She said quietly, "Um sorry I got distracted, what did you say?" Harry groaned, and said, "You didn't hear _any_ of that?!" he made a face. She shook her head, guilt written on her face.

Suddenly Ron's face paled considerably, "Hermione?" he asked tentatively, getting her attention, "were you staring at Malfoy? I swear I saw you even wave!" he said accusingly, "and it wasn't even your normal one finger wave to him either! It was this," Ron mimicked her previous, girly wave, he batted his eyelashes flirtatiously to add effect.

"Ron! That is ridiculous!" she muttered, "I'm finished eating, I'll see you guys in class," she said, leaving the table, a big empty gap where she was sitting moments before. Draco's eyes followed her as she walked out of the great hall, he hopped out of his seat, leaving right in the middle of a conversation, leaving the girl he had been talking to sitting there dumbfounded. He followed quickly behind her…

Draco stayed a good ten feet behind her the whole way, watching as she furiously muttered to herself, something about how inconsiderate Harry and Ron were being, and how she wasn't staring at Draco during breakfast. Draco grinned when he heard he say his name, she didn't call him Malfoy, she called him Draco. Suddenly Hermione whipped around, surprising him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him furiously, her voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. Draco walked toward her a few strides until he was close enough to touch her. "Why were you staring at me during breakfast?" he challenged back, leaving her speechless. "Why did you slip a lov-" she never got to finish that sentence, because her mouth had been captured by his.

The kiss was incredible, Hermione's senses must have been magnified by ten because of the love potion, his every touch made her skin feel on fire, but in a good way. Her first thought was she had to get out of these clothes, they were suffocating her, they broke the heated kiss, both panting and looking into each others eyes. He suddenly pulled her into an abandoned classroom, reconnecting his lips with her own.

Instead of going to their normal classes they spent the time making wild passionate love for the next three hours. After that Hermione lay panting in his arms, exhausted, she looked up at him and said, "Wow, that was amazing…that must have been a really strong love potion you gave me," she said and with a smirk he whispered back, "It wasn't a love potion, it was water…"


End file.
